


Demon

by shitai



Category: CROSS GENE
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boyfriends, Choking, Complete, Contracts, Demon Deals, Demon Powers, Demon Summoning, Demons, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Happy Ending, Faustian Bargain, Fighting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Rarepair, Slow Burn, Violence, Yongseok-centric, jianing is a big emo, yongseok is a demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitai/pseuds/shitai
Summary: "Jianing wondered in the back of his mind whether he'd summoned a demon or a toddler with wings"A Thursday night in a college dorm, Jianing and five of his friends have been watching horror movies. He makes the bright decision to try and summon a demon. But what they get isn't quite what they expected. Instead of a hulking, red-faced, pointy-tailed demon of folklore- they get a boy.





	1. 1

“You’re being a pussy about it” Jianing said, reaching forward to finish drawing the chalk circle

“Am not! What sane person would try to summon a demon?” Shin said, who was currently pressing himself into a corner of the room, Takuya holding onto his waist.

“It’s not going to work” Seyoung said pointedly “Just because you saw it in some emo horror film doesn’t mean it’ll work in real life”

“I don’t know... I think it sounds kind of cool” Sangmin said. “I mean, imagine how crazy it would be! We’d be the first people in Korea to ever summon a demon!”

“In the whole world!” Casper said, standing poised with his camcorder in hand.

“See? They understand me” Jianing said, starting to draw a five-pointed star

“Casper, you look like you’re about to film your own horror movie. At least use a better camera than that ratty one” Seyoung said

“Hey! Want me to start sketching it, art student?” Casper rolled his eyes

Seyoung huffed “Sports major”

“Both of you shut up! I can’t concentrate!” Jianing said, starting to draw a complicated symbol in the centre of the star “Takuya, Shin, light the candles”

“Are they needed or just atmospheric?” Takuya asked, reaching for the prepared box of matches and lighting the small tealights spread around the circle Jianing was now kneeling in front of.

“Both. The atmosphere is needed” Jianing started to google the Latin chant on his phone

Shin rolled his eyes and stayed stood where he was “What if something goes really wrong? What if the demon starts attacking us?” He asked, peering over Jianing’s shoulder at the website he was on.

“We’re only summoning a small one, it’s not going to hurt you” Jianing rolled his eyes. “Now all of you stand back and shut up, I need this to be quiet”

Takuya took his place next to Shin again, Seyoung perched on the solitary, dilapidated sofa in Jianing’s spare room, Sangmin sat next to him, and Casper stood poised with his camera as Jianing began chanting in Latin.

Seyoung was still cynical at first, but the when candles blew out, he was a little more convinced. However, Shin’s shriek drew him back to reality, and he thought about how stupid it was that they were all in their friend’s spare room at midnight on a Thursday, trying to summon a demon.

The light above them, which had been turned off, started to shake and flicker, illuminating the whole room in an eerie glow. Jianing’s chanting grew louder to rise over the noise of the lightbulb, which only seemed to heighten its volume as well.

Jianing reached the end of the chant and the lightbulb exploded in a bright flash of light. Shin shrieked again and rubbed his eyes, turning to face away from the centre of the room.

“It didn’t work, let’s just go to bed” Seyoung said pointedly “I can’t believe I spent twenty dollars on candles just for you to fail a demon ritual” he added, standing up. Since the light was out, he tried to turn his phone’s flashlight on “It’s dead. I swear it wasn’t earlier.”

“Mine’s gone too” Casper said “And my camera! This is battery though, it shouldn’t have died...”

“My phone’s dead. Good thing Jianing didn’t make us do this outside like he wanted” Sangmin said with a small laugh

“I left my phone in the living room”  
“Me too” Takuya and Shin offered unhelpfully

“Well, we’ve got no power. Follow me” Jianing said, standing up and leading everyone out of the spare room, leaving the candles, incense, and chalk circle on the floor. He’d clean that up another day. He led them to his bedroom where their assorted mattresses, duvets and sleeping bags were spread out.

Takuya and Shin took one, Shin quickly curling into Takuya’s side. Jianing and Sangmin took the bed, which left Seyoung and Casper on the floor with a mattress.

“Casper, keep your fucking clothes on, we’re sharing a duvet!” Seyoung shouted, launching his pillow at Casper, who was in the process of taking his shirt off.

“It’s a chest, you prude, nothing’s going to happen!” Casper threw the pillow back and lay down, pulling the duvet up over him.

After their little commotion, everyone soon managed to get to sleep. The apartment was completely silent, apart from a small whining noise coming from the spare room.

The candles lit themselves one by one, the broken lightbulb began flickering, and another large flash of light scorched the walls and floor.

In the centre of the circle lay a boy, looking no older than 18, curled up with large black wings circling him. He struggled to breathe in the thick air, reeking of sulphur and methane. It was only a little while before he passed out on the floor, lungs craving fresh air.

The next morning, Sangmin woke up to the overwhelming scent of rot. Covering his nose and mouth with his t-shirt, he slowly walked through the house to try and see what was causing it. He started in the bathroom, then the kitchen, but he couldn’t anything out of the ordinary. Slightly apprehensively, he went to open the door to the spare room. In the back of his mind, Sangmin wondered if something had died in there. It certainly smelt like that. Maybe Jianing had tried a sacrifice?

Slowly, he opened the door and watched as a small film of smoke travel across the ceiling and out of the door. He slowly took a step in, and heard a large gasping breath.

“What? Who’s in here?” Sangmin said, watching as the smoke cleared.

The small boy in the centre of the room, looking up at Sangmin. He coughed a few times, took a deep breath of the quickly clearing air and looked up

“My name is Kim Yongseok. I’m the one you summoned”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jianing works out what to do with his new demon roommate, and Yongseok makes his first contract

After Sangmin's shout woke everyone up and drew them to the room, they'd ended up sat around the room much the same as they had been last night. Jianing, having draped himself in a long dressing gown, sat down right by the edge of the circle, peering at the boy sat there "Woah- I really did it! I really found a demon!" He said with a grin "Who are you? What's your name?"

"Like it has a name" Takuya rolled his eyes "It's a demon, it's gonna be called something weird"

"My name's Yongseok. Kim Yongseok" the demon said. That shut Takuya up.

"And- you're really a demon, right?" Casper asked. His camcorder was working now, and he was avidly filming everything. he made sure to focus on the large wings protruding out of Yongseok's back. He wasn't wearing a shirt, only a tatty pair of jeans, so the wings were in full view.

"Yeah, I'm a real demon. You summoned me, didn't you?" Yongseok said, looking around at the six men "You did, right? I didn't come to the wrong place?"

"No, we definitely did," Jianing said, leaning even further forward and placing his hand on the chalk circle, breaking the seal as he rubbed out part of the line.

"So... if you all summoned me, I have to make a Faustian contract with each of you. Where if you promise me something, I'll do whatever you want."

Shin looked around the room at everyone else, at Jianing who was enraptured by the smaller boy sat in front of him, at Casper and Sangmin both trying to capture as many photos and videos as possible, at Seyoung who was watching with a look of disbelief on his face, and then up at Takuya, who was stood with his hand firmly on Shin's shoulder. Takuya was holding onto Shin tightly, and Shin was leaning against his chest.

"All of us? Whatever we want?" Jianing thought over it for a while "I don't know- I can't really think of anything that I want. Are you sure we have to do that?"

Yongseok nodded firmly "You all have to. You summoned me, it's what we have to do."

"I have an idea," Casper said, breaking the short silence. The demon looked up, eyes wide, for his first order.

"Casper, I know what you're thinking. You aren't going to turn him into some sort of freak show!" Jianing said, pointing at Casper "Put the camera away"

Casper shook his head "No! All this time I've been trying to get something good on camera and this is finally it! Besides, if it's a deal, he has to follow it."

"Don't do that to him. If someone important finds out- like the government or something, they'll take him away!" Jianing crossed his arms, trying to defend Yongseok as much as he could.

"You're getting way too attached to him. Can't you just- I don't know- send him back?" Seyoung suggested "We don't need all this contract-y stuff. It was fun while it lasted, but do you really need a demon in the house?"

"Yes!" Jianing said, to which Seyoung only had the response of "Oh my god, you're such a goth-"

Yongseok looked up at Jianing "So, are you going to make any contracts or not?"

"I'll make one!" Sangmin said, walking forwards to kneel in front of Yongseok "It's kind of a stupid thing, but this is kind of just to test things out, ok?" he added, not wanting anyone to think he was being a wuss 

"It can be anything you want, absolutely anything. But- don't you want to know what I want first?" Yongseok said, tilting his head to the side. "I really want to try the human food! I've always seen such pretty food and I really want to try it all!" the young demon said eagerly

"Alright then. If I cook some human food for you, can you help me get the job I need?" Sangmin asked

"That's so boring! Pick something better!" Takuya said, and Shin nodded along "Yeah, you can get anything, why just go for that?"

Jianing shook his head "Let Sangmin pick! This is just to see what Yongseok can do, anyway. You can pick something better later" he said, rolling his eyes

Yongseok nodded eagerly "Not the worst thing I've been asked to do. I'll do it" He said, extending his hand to Sangmin. Sangmin took it and shook it quickly, but Yongseok's grip was tight and Sangmin couldn't pull back. A searing heat began spreading over Sangmin's hand and up his arm, making him cry out in pain. Shin stepped forward to try and help him, but with a sharp flash of light again, it was all over.

"Sorry- whenever I have to do anything like that, I kind of end up sucking all the energy out of stuff. So your phone's going to be dead again. And your camera" Yongseok frowned again. True to his word, Casper's camera had died, and the video of Yongseok was lost, having not been saved before the camera died.

Sangmin yanked his hand back as soon as Yongseok let go of him, looking down at the mark seared into his wrist, right where a watch face would be if he wore one. It was three small Korean characters, spelling out his name "So, that's done now? That's it?"

Yongseok nodded "That's it. We've just made a contract, and until we both fulfil our halves of the requirement, we're bound together." he explained, showing that he had a matching mark just below his collarbone.

"So, do you have to be near him all the time now?" Jianing asked, looking between Sangmin and Yongseok.

The demon shook his head "It's just a turn of phrase, from now on, I treat this place as my home. So, I'm sorry to whoever lives here, but I guess I'm your roommate now" He said with a shrug.

"I have a demon roommate? Cool!" Jianing grinned, peering at Yongseok's wings again.

"You're such a fucking goth-"

* * *

After a long while, Jianing had managed to convince everyone in his apartment to get out, even if they'd all stuck around until nearly 4 pm just to see what was going on with Yongseok. His apartment was finally quiet, and he and Yongseok had the apartment to themselves. He would have it all to himself, but Yongseok couldn't leave. Or wouldn't leave, he didn't know.

"Jianing?" A small voice asked from beside him. He and Yongseok had been sat watching TV- Well, Jianing was watching TV, Yongseok was poking around the apartment curiously.

"What is it, Yongseok?" 

"I'm really hungry," the demon said, frowning when Jianing turned away to watch TV again

"Just go grab something from the cupboard and cook it," the youngest said with a shrug

"But I can't cook!" Yongseok said "I don't know how to cook things" he admitted.

"Fine, I'll make you something," Jianing said, pausing the movie he was watching and standing up "Is there anything you want particularly?"

Yongseok walked into the apartment's small kitchen, starting to rummage through the cupboards "What's this?" He said, holding several items of food in his hands.

"That's rice, that's dried squid, that's an egg, that's yoghurt, and those are bananas." Jianing explained, "You really want all this?"

Yongseok nodded "Yeah! It all looks really good!" Yongseok said. Jianing shook his head slightly and sighed "Go ahead, I can turn this into something."

Yongseok turned around to sit on the table and promptly launched everything off the counter with his wing.

"Fuck!" Jianing managed to stop the rice spilling everywhere, but the floor was covered in egg and yoghurt.

Yongseok turned around again and frowned "Oh no! I'm sorry," He said, holding a hand over his mouth "I guess I'm not used to being in enclosed spaces." Yongseok curled his wings around his body, then picked up a cloth from by the sink, starting to clean up the mess on the floor.

Jianing smiled slightly "It's alright. You'll just have to try and be careful sometimes, alright? And stay away from the stove when it's on." 

Yongseok nodded and kept cleaning, before tossing the rag back in the sink "I'll go get out of your way" he said, the black wings still wrapped around his body like a long cloak. He started walking out of the small kitchen into the living room, but Jianing's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Hey, it's alright. You can stay. Just keep your wings down, alright?" The younger boy said with a smile, turning Yongseok slowly around to face him. Yongseok smiled back, looking up at Jianing

"I'll be careful, I promise," Yongseok said, perching on the edge of the table and holding onto the edge of his bat-like wings. He still had no shirt on, Jianing decided he wouldn't try to force his wings through a top right now. Plus, he hadn't decided on the t-shirt he wanted to cut open to make wing holes. Yongseok would most likely have to settle on an old baggy one until Jianing got him some more.

As Jianing started to cook the rice, he heard Yongseok humming behind him. If he didn't know what human food was- did he really know much about music?

"That's a pretty tune. Where did you learn it?" He asked, turning his head to look at Yongseok

"I made it up. It's how you pass the time. Music is a fun thing to do when you've got nothing else to do" Yongseok said.

Jianing smiled at Yongseok then turned to face his cooking again "I really like music too. It's pretty important to me. I used to write music too, but it's all so cringy now"

"I bet it wasn't that bad." Yongseok said "Everyone thinks old stuff is cringy" 

Jianing laughed, finishing up with the small portion of rice. He poured it into a little bowl, then set out more bowls. He had no more eggs, so they were gone, but he poured out the dry squid, the yoghurt that hadn't gone on the floor and some banana into separate bowls. Yongseok grinned, then clapped his hands once before starting to dig in, eating from each bowl in no real order, just whatever came closest to his hands first. Jianing stayed perched on the edge of the table just to watch what was going on. "How's that?"

"It's so good!" Yongseok said with a mouthful of banana "I love human food!"

"Well you better get used to it, it's all you're going to get for a while" Jianing grinned, turning away to get himself some food.

 


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jianing learns about his roommate and Sangmin gets a job

* * *

“Jianing, what are you doing today?” 

Yongseok was perched on the end of the human’s bed, looking down at him. Jianing wasn’t even out of bed yet, but Yongseok tended to rouse him like this, begging for him to cook some food.

”Same as I always do, Yongseok. Work and then college.” Jianing said, rubbing his eyes and sitting up in bed.

“You’re always going to college. How much learning do you have to do?” Yongseok rolled his eyes and lay down on Jianing’s bed, stretching his wings out.

Jianing laughed softly and pushed Yongseok’s wingtip away from his eye “We have to do a lot of learning. But you’ve got your contract today, haven’t you? You’ve got to help Sangmin get his job today.”

”Oh Yeah!” Yongseok said, sitting up and pulling his wings in “Can I borrow your coat?”

”Which one?” Jianing got out of bed and started to look through his cupboard for clothes.

”The fucking massive black one!”

Jianing rolled his eyes “And who taught you to say that?”

”That’s what Casper called it. He taught me a lot of human words.”

”I bet he did” Jianing laughed “But I wouldn’t go saying that outside the house, humans don’t really like it. But what else did he teach you?”

”Uh- he said I should call him Oppa, but he wouldn’t tell me what it meant?”

”Oppa?” Jianing turned around in shock “Yongseok, that’s what girls use. You shouldn’t use that. Besides, he’s not even Korean. And I doubt he minds if you don’t use them.”

Yongseok frowned slightly. He’d felt proud of himself for learning how the humans talked.

”Anyway, here’s your coat. And go put your shirt on if you’re going out”

”But I don’t like my shirt!” Yongseok pouted, pulling the coat around his shoulders.

”But humans wear shirts, so if you want to blend in, put it on.” 

Yongseok left the room in a huff

~~~~

* * *

By the time Yongseok had wrestled his wings into his shirt and pulled the coat around him, Jianing had nearly finished breakfast. The coat worked pretty well as a disguise, unless someone started feeling his back, no one could tell that there were wings under there.

 

”Looking good” Jianing smiled. He’d cooked eggs for Yongseok, they were fast becoming the demon’s favourite food. He was having to buy nearly a box a day to keep up with his hunger.

Yongseok sat down at the table “Seyoung said I looked really emo.”

”You sent him a photo?” Yongseok had started taking Jianing’s phone just so he was able to talk to the others. Yongseok seemed to miss them when they were away. Jianing assumed it was down to the contract.

Yongseok nodded and started eating “Takuya and Casper said I looked good though.”

”Ooh, Shin won’t like that” Jianing laughed, sitting down next to Yongseok with his plate of toast.

”Why not? Does he not think it’s pretty?” Yongseok asked

”Takuya and Shin are dating. Shin doesn’t like it when Takuya calls other people pretty.”

Yongseok looked confused for a second, then remembered what Jianing meant 

“I asked Shin about that. It’s like he and Takuya are in a contact together.”

A smile came over Jianing’s face, and he laughed again “Yeah, I suppose it is”

They ate in moderate silence for a while, the only sounds being Yongseok’s noisy eating. He hadn’t really got the hang of table manners just yet. 

“You mentioned age earlier. How old are you?” Jianing asked, looking up at Yongseok. He looked no older than him, around 18 years old.

”As old as time itself. So long as sin has existed, so have we”

Jianing accepted that as the best answer he was going to get.

* * *

“Right then Mr... Kim. Come in, sit down”

Sangmin’s stomach was jumping. It was his turn to be interviewed, and he hadn’t seen any sign of Yongseok left. He wondered if he’d even turn up.

With each question the interviewer asked, he grew more and more tense. Each answer he gave felt like something he read out of some cheesy life manual, and he was sure that without some divine intervention he wouldn’t be hired.

The final question- “Why do you believe you deserve this job?”

Sangmin watched as the door behind the interview slowly swung open, and Yongseok walked in, as silent as an owl. The demon slowly pressed his hand against the interviewer’s head, and her eyes glazed over. Her jaw fell slack, and with a whisper from Yongseok, she fainted onto the desk.

Yongseok giggled. “It’s been ages since I’ve done that”

”What did you do?” Sangmin asked loudly, standing up from his chair and peering at the fainted woman.

”A little bit of mind control. But don’t worry about it. When she wakes up, she’ll think you’re the best applicant in the world.”

”So what happens now?”

”You take me out for food”


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sangmin takes Yongseok out for food, and Jianing gets jealous

Sangmin was quite surprised at what Yongseok picked to eat. After Jianing's horror stories in the group chat of "oh my god he eats so much be careful," he was quite surprised to find that he only wanted a bowl of samgyeopsal. 

However, Yongseok wanted another bowl.

And then another.

Once Yongseok had finished his fourth bowl, he sat back, a broad grin on his face and a hand on his stomach "That was amazing, I loved that."

"You better have enjoyed it, because you've spent nearly all my money I brought out," Sangmin said, looking in his wallet. He had just enough to leave a tip, and that would be it.

"Well, it was really good!" Yongseok smiled, sitting up straight in his chair "Can we go do something else? I really like spending time with you, you're fun"

Sangmin ended up taking Yongseok to a park, seeing as he didn't have any more money to take him somewhere else. They were sat on a bench together, in a rather secluded area of the park, surrounded by some old, drooping willow trees. Yongseok had insisted on sitting directly in the sun, and Sangmin had to squint to see him properly. Yongseok liked the warm, it seemed. He still had the massive black coat wrapped around him, which certainly wasn't making him any cooler.

"What's that?" Yongseok said, pointing to a plane far overhead. He kept following it with his finger, tracking it across the sky until he was lying down on the bench, head on Sangmin's leg.

"That's a plane. It helps people fly from one country to another." Sangmin explained, ruffling Yongseok's hair gently.

"Why do they do that? That's just stupid, you don't need a machine to make you fly." Yongseok said, crossing his arms and glaring up at the plane.

"Humans don't have wings like you do. We can't breathe that high up, either, we don't get enough oxygen" Sangmin explained, then looked down at Yongseok again "Are you really getting jealous of a plane?"

Yongseok shook his head "No! But- if you ever need to fly anywhere- I'm here, ok?"

Sangmin laughed again, hoping to stop Yongseok glaring "Alright, I will. But cheer up, not everyone has their own demon to help them fly places, alright?"

Yongseok nodded and sat up again, rubbing his eyes from squinting up at the sun "Humans are so weird. You do so much weird stuff that would be so much easier with us around. Barely any demons get summoned anymore, it's so packed. It's kind of nice being free and open, you know? And it's really nice that I've met you and the others, it's really fun and you get me amazing food."

"Somehow I should have known food would come into it" Sangmin playfully rolled his eyes "But alright, that's quite sentimental, it's very sweet," he said, stroking Yongseok's hair gently.

"Can we send a picture to everyone else? I like talking to them" Yongseok said, not waiting for an answer but already lunging for Sangmin's phone in his pocket.

"Easy, tiger" Sangmin laughed, taking his phone out of his pocket and opening up the chat app. He took a photo of him and Yongseok and sent it to everyone.

Yongseok smiled, glad he got what he wanted, and sat up, stretching. "Tell me what they say, ok? I really want to know" He said, peering over at the phone screen anyway. He seemed to really care what the others thought of him like he was trying to impress them somehow. He was especially touchy with them all as well, he loved holding onto someone's arm when they were sat close, or resting his head on someone's shoulder. No one really seemed to mind, though. It was just how he acted.

"Takuya likes the photo. And Casper's flirting with you again" Sangmin said with another roll of his eyes.

"Ooh, Casper's nice when he flirts. He's really nice to me. It makes me feel happy" Yongseok said, snatching the phone from Sangmin to read the texts. "What does- why did he call me a twink? What does that mean?"

Sangmin's eyes widened and he pulled his phone back "I'm going to kill him-" he said, quickly typing a text back.

"But what does it mean?" Yongseok asked, peering over Sangmin's shoulder again. "What's a twink? Is that a good thing? You need to teach me more human words, I never understand half of what you're telling me."

"Get Jianing to explain it to you, he'll explain it better than I can."

* * *

"Jianing, what's a twink?"

Jianing nearly spat out his drink. He turned around to face Yongseok, who was curled up next to him on the sofa.

"Why are you asking? Who called you that?" Jianing asked, looking down at Yongseok with a concerned look on his face. He already had his suspicions though- Casper had seemed to take a strong liking to Yongseok, and Jianing hoped that he never made a deal with Yongseok. He'd surely pick something less-than-savoury when it came to his.

"Casper, in the group chat. Didn't you see? Sangmin and I sent a photo" Yongseok said. He was a little upset that Jianing didn't see his picture, he thought it was nice. Truthfully, once Jianing had seen the photo of Sangmin with Yongseok's head like that, he'd turned his phone off. He trusted Sangmin not to do anything weird with him, but it made him feel a little awkward. He wanted Yongseok to himself. He'd had the idea to summon him, he'd done the actual summoning, and now it felt like everyone was leeching of his work just because they'd been in the room. Even Seyoung had said he was picking his contract next, and he hadn't even wanted to summon him in the first place! It was just unfair. But Yongseok seemed to like everyone and missed them when they couldn't talk often, so he let him meet the others.

"Well- it's someone who's submissive. And it's to do with a certain body type as well, people who are pretty slim and hairless. So you, basically" Jianing explained

"That's not that bad. I thought he was being rude to me or something, the way you and Sangmin reacted. But I'll tell him thank you" Yongseok said, trying to reach for Jianing's phone to message him.

"No, you shouldn't," Jianing said, pulling his phone back. Yongseok reached forward and ended up lying down over Jianing trying to grab it.

"Give it here, I want to talk to Casper. Why can't I?" Yongseok frowned, wriggling and trying to grab the phone again.

Jianing rolled his eyes and held Yongseok down with a tight arm around his waist. He didn't want Yongseok talking about this with Casper anymore, and so he was making sure he'd drop it before he let him have the phone. "I don't want you talking about this with Casper, ok? He's being rude talking about this with you, he shouldn't be doing it. It's only done with people who are dating."

Yongseok frowned "But he's being nice to me" he whined, slumping over Jianing and sighing, pressing his forehead against his shoulder. "You're not being fair at all. Just let me talk to him!"

"No. Maybe some other time, ok? But not right now" Jianing kept his arm tight on the limp Yongseok, who was acting like a very heavy ragdoll on top of him. "Yongseok, get off, I need to get up"

"No. You're not getting up now. You've upset me so I won't get up"

Jianing wondered in the back of his mind whether he'd summoned a demon or a toddler with wings. "Get up, you're not sleeping on the sofa tonight. I bought you a bed, you're going to use it"

"No. I'm not moving," Yongseok said, holding Jianing tightly down. His wings, due to how large they were, weighed Jianing down quite a bit. Yongseok just used this to his advantage and smiled proudly, shuffling slightly so he was more comfortable. Jianing sighed and shut his eyes, accepting his fate. He'd just have to sleep with Yongseok on top of him, and hope that he'd forget about it in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm writing this like a shitty k-drama i hope y'all like it


	5. Chapter 5

Seyoung had planned his contract almost as soon as he’d heard about Sangmin’s. He had a big art project coming up, a graded one, and the theme he’d been given was “Myths and the Supernatural”

The only problem was that Seyoung found it incredibly hard to draw things that weren’t directly in front of him. Most likely why he was given the prompt, to help broaden his horizons. But still, he found it incredibly hard to get his hand to do what his mind wanted, even if he had a perfect picture in his head.

So when Yongseok came along, he knew just what he needed to do. Yongseok would be the perfect model for his project. He’d need to sketch and paint him, then he could work on the scenery after. It was going to be minimal anyway, deep reds and purples that he’d apply to the canvas beforehand in a wash.

And hey, if it meant he got to sit with the pretty boy Jianing had summoned, it would make it all the more sweeter. It was no secret that they thought Yongseok was pretty, a fact commonly shared in the group chat, much to Yongseok’s delight and Jianing’s jealousy.

He had everything set up already. Washed and dried canvas on his easel, pencils and paintbrushes in a small tin, with a seperate pot of water nearby. His box of acrylics were in a small box on the table next to him. All he needed was Yongseok. 

Several minutes later, the doorbell rang. He was late, just a little bit, but Seyoung was in no hurry.

Yongseok was dressed in his jeans, Jianing’s shirt and the massive coat they both shared. That would have to change.

Yongseok seemingly had no qualms about getting undressed. In fact, he actually thanked Seyoung for letting him, saying that the coat and shirt hurt his wings, and the jeans made his legs look weird. Seyoung was surprised at just how nonchalant he seemed about being naked in front of a new friend.

Seyoung posed him on his sofa, which he’d covered in a sheet, so it looked a little less like he was painting in his bedroom. He took a quick photo as well, just to make sure he could change or alter anything he saw later.

Yongseok was surprisingly still for most of the drawing and painting. Seyoung supposed it was because it was a contract, he had to do exactly what he was told, because Yongseok normally would have been very bored by now. Seyoung indulged in it though, he’d never seen Yongseok like this before, or taken the time to properly pore over his features, trying to commit them to memory. His face, with his slightly-too-far-apart eyes, and his thick eyebrows framing them, his snub nose and full lips that gave him a cute quality. His jawline was a little curved, not sharp or bony, but close. He had full, round cheeks as well, which made Seyoung want to touch. His skin looked incredibly smooth too, which was good, easier for Seyoung to paint. His body was the surprising thing though. For someone who seemingly never stopped eating, he had an unexpected amount of muscle. His legs, arms, and stomach looked incredibly toned, and he even had a faint six-pack. It seemed like all the food had gone somewhere else- giving him a good curve of an ass that made his body look less like an athlete and more like a pin-up. Everything sounded weird being described on its own, but together on Yongseok, it was becoming. The wings, however, were the hardest to paint. The long bone that protruded from his back was simple, an off-white, almost tooth-like colour, but the rest of the wing was dark reds and browns, and the light shining through the thin skin of the wing made them glow.

To Yongseok, it seemed like an age since Seyoung had started drawing. He could feel the elder’s eyes rake over him, and with every pass he felt a little thrum of happiness at the attention.

After a long while, (Far too long in Yongseok’s opinion,) Seyoung had finished painting Yongseok. The demon stood up and stretched brazenly, making Seyoung look the other way to stop himself blushing.

“Thank you, you’ve been a great help.” Seyoung smiled, passing Yongseok his clothes again.

Yongseok grinned “It’s no big deal. All part of the contract, right?”

Seyoung nodded in response “Yeah, it was. But I don’t think I’ll be able to take you for food now, I really want to get this finished. I’ll meet you some other time, ok?”

Yongseok nodded, pulling his jeans on once again “Sounds good  to me. Just text me- Jianing- our phone when you want to meet me. And take Sangmin’s advice, bring lots of money”


	6. 6

It was around nine in the morning when the door to the apartment swung open and hit against the wall. Takuya was on the other side, face red and hair mussed. Jianing was out at lessons, so it was just Yongseok at home.

"What's going on? Why do you look so upset?" Yongseok asked, having jumped up from the sofa to go and see Takuya. 

Takuya sighed and ran a hand through his hair "Can I come in? Shin and I had an argument and I just needed to get away for a little while" 

"Sure, sure," Yongseok said, walking in and sitting down on the sofa, patting the spot next to him for Takuya. Takuya sat down and Yongseok leant against him, looking up at him.

"So, what did you two argue over?" Yongseok asked, looking over at Takuya.

Takuya sighed again, leaning back against the sofa "Shin and I were arguing. He said that he was the best I'd ever get because no man would like me with a personality like mine."

Yongseok's jaw fell "Oh my god... why did he say that? That's so cruel!"

Takuya bit his lip "I said it wouldn't matter if he broke up with me because I could get any man I wanted. So it's kind of my fault too" He looked upset, almost mournful.

"And he got that mad just over you saying that?"

"There was some stuff in between," Takuya said with a feeble wave of his hand.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Yongseok asked, sensing a contract idea.

"I don't know. Is there anything you can do?" 

Yongseok grinned fiendishly "How about making him jealous? Let him know what he's missing. Jianing gets upset when I go out. So take me out"

"Come on. I'll post plenty of photos of us. Wear something nice"

* * *

 

_terataku attached 3 photos_

_swonho: you're being petty_

_swonho: it really took you a whole hour to give up?_

_swonho: you make me sick_

_jgao: what's going on?_

_swonho: yongseok and takuya are on a date_

_swonho: can't you stop him or something?_

_jgao: i'm not back from work yet_

_jgao: i'm on my break_

_c2xs: what's up?_

_jgao: yongseok and takuya flirting_

_jgao: i don't think yongseok can say no_

_swonho: do something about it_

_jgao: i can't!!_

_jgao: what if it's a contract?_

_c2xs: suck it up, both of you._

_c2xs: they're being petty and you know that_

_c2xs: just give it up, they'll come back to you_

_swonho: he's my boyfriend, of course, I'm going to be jealous_

_jgao: it sucks_

_c2xs: you're so possessive_

_swonho: is that a surprise?_

_c2xs: no_

_c2xs: not you_

_c2xs: jianing_

_jgao: why?_

_c2xs: remember how angry you got when sangmin took him out to eat?_

_c2xs: or when seyoung painted him?_

_c2xs: if you were just his friend, you wouldn't care that someone had a meal with him, or saw him naked_

_jgao: i just wanted to make sure he didn't do anything stupid!_

_jgao: what's your point?_

_terataku attached 2 photos_

_swonho: what the fuck?_

_swonho: i hate you_

_c2xs: jianing, what do you think?_

_jgao has left the chat._

* * *

"It was great out today, thank you for taking me" Yongseok smiled, arm looped around Takuya's "Do you think I did a good enough job? Making him jealous and all. The photos turned out really good"

Takuya nodded "You did a great job. When I go to see him, hopefully, we'll see what he's missing" Takuya said with a grin

"Will you ever take me out again? I really enjoyed today"

Takuya thought for a second "Sure I will. That is if Jianing ever lets you out of the house again." 

Yongseok looked confused "What do you mean? Why won't he let me out?"

Takuya had a grin on his face "I think Jianing likes you the same way Shin likes me."

Yongseok's face seemingly lit up, and his eyes widened "Really? He wants to date me?"

Takuya could sense Yongseok about to do something he'd regret "I think so. I'm not sure."

Yongseok grinned and looked at where they were. It would only be a short run back home "Thank you for taking me out, I'll see you later, bye!" he shouted, running towards home.

Takuya shook his head and started walking away.

Yongseok ran home at top speed, faster than the average human, but no one really seemed to notice. He ran past everyone in the apartment building and barelled through the door.

"Jianing?" Yongseok shouted as he ran into the apartment, tearing his coat off and spreading his wings with a happy sigh "Can we date?"

Jianing walked out of his bedroom, a confused look on his face "What are you on about?"

"I want to date you! Takuya said you liked me so that means we can date." Yongseok said eagerly, running up to Jianing.

Jianing frowned and shook his head "Takuya's wrong. I don't like you that way. You're just my friend."

Yongseok's smile fell, and so did his wings. They seemed to emulate his moods, which was a little dangerous when he got too excited. "You don't like me? But- Takuya-"

Jianing sighed "I'm sorry." He had a very strong suspicion that Yongseok was jumping into this because he could, not because he wanted to. He was still learning about all these new things, and he got a bit too eager sometimes. He didn't want to force Yongseok into something he would regret if he realised that he didn't really like him like that.

Yongseok nodded "But I really like you. What can I do to make you like me like that?"

Jianing sighed again "Go and get some rest. I'll see you in the morning, alright?"

Yongseok pouted and slunk off to his room, lying down on his bed and curling up.

* * *

_demonboy: jianing doesn't like me_

_sangminnie: why not?_

_demonboy: he won't date me_

_sangminnie: you asked him?_

_demonboy: yeah_

_demonboy: Takuya said he liked me_

_sangminnie: huh_

_sangminnie: i'm sure he doesn't mean it personally_

_demonboy: how can he?_

_demonboy: he doesn't want to date me because i'm me_

_sangminnie: don't think like that_

_sangminnie: you're amazing, you'll be able to get someone amazing_

_sangmnnie: yongseok?_

_message read_


	7. 7

Things were quiet for the next few days. Takuya and Shin weren’t talking anymore; Takuya had gone to apologise but Shin refused it. Jianing and Yongseok weren’t talking either, the few times Yongseok had tried, Jianing had yelled at him for being too clingy and overvearing. Demons weren’t supposed to be emotional, but Yongseok found himself crying over this more than once. He took to spending time with Sangmin, Casper and Shin, just to make sure Jianing had some space. He’d return late into the night when Jianing was fast asleep. They now lived two very seperate lives, two strangers sharing an apartment. 

Yongseok was sure it was all his fault. Before he arrived, everyone was happy and close, but now that he was here, Takuya and Shin had broke up and Jianing was secluding himself away in his room, not even talking to his friends. Yongseok cooked him simple meals whenever he stayed in his room too long, leaving them outside of his door. He seemed to be eating them, as Yongseok found the empty plates outside the door.

The demon had tried to see if he was able to leave without a contract, looking up other rituals, how to reverse the one Jianing had done, anything just to get him out the way so he’d stop causing problems. No matter what he did, it never seemed to work, and he wished it was someone else in his place, some one who could fix these problems without causing more like he was doing.

His final hope to work things out would be through Shin, Casper, and Jianing’s contracts. The first two would be easy to acqurire, but the last one would prove more difficult.

It was two weeks later in a coffee shop that he met Shin. It was over a cup of coffee and a smoothie (Caffiene made Yongseok jittery) that Shin mentioned in passing that Takuya had joked about summoning a demon if he ever got too lonely. Shin talked about Takuya much more than he needed too, he still missed him horribly. Yongseok didn’t blame him, he was doing the same with Jianing too. It was a habit they both needed to break badly.

When Yongseok heard that  Takuya was going to summon a demon, he was filled with more anger than he’d ever felt before in his life. He was Takuya’s demon, no one else could be!

”He’s going to forget about us, isn’t he? I could use with doing the same” Shin said with a solemn hum.

”Not if I can help it!” Yongseok said, gripping his smoothie glass so tightly that a hairline crack began to run down the side. He set the glass down with some force and stood up “Shin, Male a full contract with me. I can’t access my full power unless you do!”

Shin nodded firmly “Stop Takuya from summoning a demon, and get rid of one if it’s already there.”

Yongseok nodded firmly, Shin felt the searing pain as the mark formed on his wrist, and Yongseok left.

* * *

 

”Fuck...” Takuya had messed up the chant again. He couldn’t seem to concentrate, his head felt like it was filled with rocks. He was trying his hardest to get this correct, but nothing seemed to be going right for him today.

He took a deep breath and started again. It was hard, he was both reading and speaking in a foreign language at the same time and it was hard for him to keep up. He nearly tripped over his words a few times, but he managed to keep going til the end with no major mistakes. The chalk circle began to glow, there was a characteristic flash of light, and Takuya knew it had worked.

In the centre of the circle stood- no, floated- a tall demon, her wingspan more than double her six-foot height, so her wings spread from wall to wall. Her dark lips were curled back in a sneer to reveal sharp teeth.

”You don’t look anything like Yongseok...” Takuya mused slightly, watching the woman’s settle on the floor like a leaf dropped gently from the wind.

”You didn’t summon Yongseok though, did you?” The demon asked. Her voice was commanding, sweet and patronising.

”What does that have to do with anything?” Takuya asked, ignoring the faint pounding at the door that he could hear. 

“Because the demon you summon takes the image of whatever the summoner wants most. And you got me” the demon nearly purred.

”But I’m not into women” Takuya said, confused already. He didn’t know how Jianing got over this so quickly.

The demon scoffed “You don’t want a woman, you want revenge. In Yongseok’s case, his summoner wanted someone to be close to him”

* * *

With one final shove, Yongseok managed to break the lock and swing the door open, storming into the apartment.

”Takuya Terada!” He yelled, following the thick scent of smoke and sulphur in the air. He was too late-

Breaking the door clean off its hinges with how much raw force he used to open it, Yongseok walked into Takuya’s sitting room, confronting the man and the woman.

”Just who I was looking for. Little Yongseok.” The woman cooed, making Yongseok even angrier.

”Get the fuck out of here. He’s already had one contract, now leave him alone!” Yongseok shouted, eyes glowing with pure rage.

”Not with me he hasn’t. And you know what happens if you can’t fulfil a contract, don’t you? You should know from experience” She said as if talking to a child.

Yongseok nearly screamed just out of frustration. “But I’m still here! He’s still in a contract with me!”

”Yongseok, Just shut up!” Takuya glared at him, malice in his eyes “I summoned her to get rid of you!”

Yongseok stood stock still, stunned. He was completely quiet for once, unsure of what to say. “Do you- You want rid of me that badly?”

Takuya nodded “Of course I do! You fucked up Jianing, you made him ignore all of us, then you made Shin forget about me! We broke up because you keep slutting around with every man who comes near you!”

Yongseok wailed, a sound of pure anguish as he ran headfirst for Takuya, arms reaching out for anything to grab onto. The other demon stepped between them and launched Yongseok back against the wall, his neck whipping backwards and head colliding with the brick. This just made him cry out more and lunge at the demon again, raking at her face and wings with his nails. The wings were tough, but tore easily it hit in just the right place, where the skin was taut towards the end. The woman hissed and yanked Yongseok’s arm, pulling him forwards. Yongseok grabbed her ankle on the way down and sent her sprawling with him. They were rolling on the floor, scratching and aiming blows at the other with wild force. Yongseok had several bruises over his legs and face, and the woman had a bloody nose and lip. 

Yongseok had never felt such hurt and abandon as he pummelled away at the girl in front of him, aiming for her chest and neck. He didn’t want her breathing. He wanted her dead. With every scratch and hit he got angrier, until he managed to take hold of the woman’s throat and squeeze, pushing her to the floor and placing his knee on her stomach. He kept pushing down on ger neck, even when she started scrabbling at his arms with her sharp nails, leaving little gashes up and down his arms. He kept squeezing and adding pressure, not stopping even when she stopped struggling, waiting till her lips went blue and she was cold for good measure. The chalk circle flashed feebly, and she was gone from beneath him. Yongseok fell to the floor panting. 

Takuya had been watching in stunned silence, trying not to draw attention to himself in case Yongseok turned on him again. He still didn’t speak as Yongseok wrapped his now bloodstained coat around himself and ran off.

 


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jianing and Yongseok talk things through and come to a conclusion

Yongseok made it back to Jianing’s apartment just before eleven at night. He was in floods of tears, had lost his coat and was still bleeding in some places. He made such a racket that it woke Jianing up, bringing him to the door to see what had happened.

“What happened now?” He asked disapprovingly. Yongseok wailed for a few more moments before he began to calm down.

“Takuya summoned a demon- and he kept annoying me so I tried to attack him but i killed his demon instead” Yongseok replied in a massive jumble of words, sniffling and rubbing at his eyes “You don’t hate me, do you? Takuya said I caused all these problems. It’s why you don’t talk to anyone any more.” Yongseok didn’t sit down, not wanting to get anything bloody. Then suddenly, he burst into tears again.

“What now?” Jianing asked 

“I lost your coat!” Yongseok said, hanging his head in shame

“It’s not that bad, I can buy a new one. Go have a bath and give me your clothes so I can wash them” Jianing said, having avoided the topic at hand.

Yongseok shook his head “Please don’t leave me alone. You’ve been gone for so long, I missed you”

Jianing sighed “Fine, I’ll come with you.”

He didn’t mean to be so standoffish and rude. He was just scared. Of Yongseok, partly, he said he’d just killed a demon, but also of what he’d think of him. He was like a child, he wanted to hide him away and make sure no one could ever hurt him. And when he couldn’t do that, he sulked. He felt useless, frankly. He didn’t realise Yongseok would take it so hard. He’d meant to hide himself away to stop Yongseok jumping wildly into something he didn’t know that much about, not to hurt him like that. He just wanted to protect him, he didn’t think he was ready... he didn’t want Yongseok dating anyone, but at the same time he loved him too.

There was also the matter of the fact that Yongseok was an actual demon. He didn’t know if Yongseok was able to be with people in the same way a human could be. Did he think the same way of Jianing as Jianing did of him? It was all far too confusing to him, but it wasn’t like he could walk up to him and ask him. He didn’t know if he’d be able to survive the awkwardness of that.

“Jianing? Come with me” Yongseok said, reaching for Jianing’s sleeve to jolt him out of his little trance 

Jianing followed after Yongseok, who had run a bath. The bathroom was cramped, and Jianing had to step out of it just so Yongseok had enough room to get undressed. It was hard sitting in the bath with his wings, but luckily they could stretch up behind him, brushing the ceiling. The water began to be tinged red, but he didn’t seem to be bleeding anymore, which was good. 

The hot water stung Yongseok, he still had some tears in his eyes. Jianing sighed and walked into the kitchen, returning with a cup when Yongseok began to worry. He filled the cup with water and began washing Yongseok’s hair, getting rid of the matted areas from the blood. 

“You look a little better, now that you’re not so bloody.” Jianing said, now running his fingers through Yongseok’s wet hair to comb it down again, over his forehead like he usually wore it. 

Yongseok hummed and nodded slightly, leaning his head into Jianing’s hand. “I missed you” He said quietly 

“I know you did, I know” Jianing replied equally as quietly, as if he didn’t want to admit it. He didn’t, really. It was a foolish show of pride, not wanting to admit that he had hurt other people through his own selfishness

“Please don’t do it again” Yongseok said, reaching up to hold Jianing’s hand. “Was it really my fault?”

Jianing though for a little while. Just as Yongseok started to worry, he responded. “No. It’s mine. If someone else reacted in a better way, you wouldn’t have felt so lonely.”

Yongseok looked up at Jianing, face slightly obscured by his wing in the way “Really?”

Jianing nodded “Yeah. It’s not your fault”

Yongseok smiled and lay his head in Jianing’s hand. He was beginning to fall asleep, so Jianing pulled the bath plug and helped Yongseok up, tying a towel around his waist. He led the demon into his bedroom and sat him down, looking for something for him to wear. Yongseok stayed uncharacteristically silent, just watching Jianing move around the room and help him get dressed- only a pair of shorts, he didn’t want to hurt his wings now. 

Once Yongseok was dressed, he finally spoke up again “Can we get some food? I’m hungry.” He hadn’t eaten since that morning before he left to meet Shin.

“Sure, I’ll get some takeaway, it’s too late to cook.” Jianing said “What do you want?”

“Mmm... I want egg rice. And chicken” Yongseok said with a smile “Is that ok?”

Jianing nodded “Go put something on the tv, we can wait for it in there.”

A few minutes later, Jianing had finished ordering and he sat with Yongseok on the couch. It was late, so there wasn’t anything interesting on the tv, just some talk shows and adult comedy shows. Yongseok seemed to enjoy it though, laughing quietly to himself. 

They sat in amiable silence, Yongseok laying his head on Jianing’s shoulder, and after a while, Jianing placing his arm around Yongseok’s shoulders, having to bend his arm a little weirdly to avoid hitting his wings. 

Yongseok was surprised at just how little he was talking. Before, he was sure that he would have been talking nonstop to Jianing, but it seemed like he didn’t really need to. He could get across just what he wanted to say by curling up close to him, holding onto his arm and watching shitty TV together. 

“Jianing?” He asked quietly, not turning his eyes off the tv. His face was starting to pink, and he didn’t want Jianing to see 

“Hm? What is it?” Jianing asked, looking down at Yongseok to see what e wanted.

“Why don’t you want to date me? I mean, everyone else said you really liked me but you got so angry when I asked. Did I do something wrong?” He asked. He wasn’t upset anymore, he’d have time to get over that, he was just curious. He liked Jianing, he was sure it was in the love way the others had described to him, but there was nothing he could do unless Jianing liked him back.

There was the pause that seemed to come so often with Jianing speaking now, as if he was really trying to think about what he was saying before he spoke. Whilst Yongseok was glad of him thinking, he wished he didn’t take so long. He kept getting anxious before he even opened his mouth.

“I lied to you. I do like you, I just didn’t want to admit it. Everyone made such a big deal out of it to the point where it annoyed me, and I didn’t want them to have a go at me for it. I didn’t think you understood what was going on either, about love. But I do love you, I do” Jianing said, looking away from Yongseok as well. He still didn’t know how the demon would take it. 

“You do love me?” Yongseok had never assumed that Jianing would lie to him. But he didn’t mind the outcome of this one, really. “Why won’t you date me then?”

“I do want to date you, Yongseok. I didn’t know if you wanted the same thing as me. But I think you do now.”

Yongseok, despite how tired he had been mere minutes ago, perked up immediately “Date me then!” 

Jianing bit his lip “Think over it for a little-“ he was cut off when Yongseok’s eyes started to water “You’re really serious about this, aren’t you?”

Yongseok nodded “Please, Jianing. I’ve thought about it, I really have”

Jianing smiled, pretending to be exasperated “Alright, alright, I will” he said, ruffling Yongseok’s hair and hesitantly kissed the top of his head.

Yongseok smiled and launched himself towards Jianing in a hug, holding onto him and peppering kisses all along his cheeks and nose. His laugh was loud and bright, and it made Jianing grin just from hearing it.

“Come on, settle down, it’s late” Jianing said, running a hand through Yongseok’s hair. It was like magic; In a few seconds Yongseok was curled up against Jianing again, nuzzling at his shoulder. Jianing smiled “Good, good” he said quietly. 

Yongseok stayed settled against Jianing, an ever-present smile on his face. He didn’t think he’d ever be able to stop smiling. He finally got the one thing he really wanted from Jianing, more than anything else in the world. He’d become so attached to him whilst they’d been living together that it was pure torture for them to be apart, but he loved it so much when they were closer, it felt so much more special to him than it did with anyone else. It let different, he felt much more safe and happy with Jianing than he did with anyone. He truly, properly loved him. 

“Come on, sweetheart, get up, food’s here” Jianing said, shaking Yongseok out of his sleepy trance. The demon only moved away from Jianing, settling himself into the couch as he watched Jianing collect the food. He felt like everything was alright now.


	9. 9

They had forgotten about Casper. It was a month later with no contact from him; the friendship group had drifted apart, no one talked to teach other as much as they had before. The group chat had died, Yongseok and Jianing only talked to Shin, and occasionally Sangmin and Seyoung but Casper and Takuya had long since left- or seemed to disappear. Takuya had been ousted, but Casper...

It had been a quiet month without him. Yongseok and Jianing lived in peace together (as much peace as you got when you’re dating a demon) and they were perfectly content with that. They lived a quiet life, with Jianing going to work and school, Yongseok keeping himself occupied in the house until Jianing got back, when they’d either go out in the cool night air or stay in the warm and cuddle. It was a good life for both of them.

Casper walked in late one evening, looking as if he owned the place. The door was unlocked, so he walked straight in. Yongseok looked up and smiled, he’d missed Casper, but Jianing didn’t look so pleased. “You’re here!” Yongseok announced, jumping up to give Casper a hug. He got very attached to people, no matter what Jianing thought of them.

“I told you I’d come by at some point” Casper said, hugging Yongseok back

“You two planned this?” Jianing asked, looking up at them both and feeling a familiar twinge of jealousy.

“Yeah, we decided I’d finally get the contract over and done with today” Yongseok explained “so it’ll just be you left after this”

Jianing nodded “Alright, I’ll give you some privacy. You’ll probably want to get it over and done with soon” He stood up and kissed Yongseok on the cheek, lingering for a moment before leaving the room. He didn’t want them to have privacy. He just couldn’t stand Casper flirting with Yongseok again.

Casper had a smirk on his face as he watched Jianing leave. He slowly slid his arm around the demon’s waist and pulled him closer. Yongseok had a wary look on his face. Only Jianing was supposed to touch him like that. “What do you want me to do?” Yongseok asked nervously, looking away from Casper. He felt the other grab his jaw and pull his head up to look him in the eyes “Come back to my house with me. Let’s spend a night together, without your boyfriend in the way”

Yongseok frowned “I’m not supposed to do that” “He’ll never know, alright? Not unless you tell him”

Yongseok nodded slowly and let himself be led out of the apartment by Casper.

* * *

 

“What are you doing, what is this?”

“Won’t it hurt?”

“I don’t want it!”

“Get away from me!”

A scream

“Come on, be good. This is for a contract, isn’t it?”

Another scream An electronic buzzing sound

“Get off me, it hurts! You’re going to hurt me!”

“I want to go back, let me see Jianing!”

A slap

“Shut the fuck up about your boy toy!”

Another slap, followed by a feeble cry. Small sobs could be heated from behind the locked door

“Just be quiet!”

The cries and sobs became muffled.

“Good. Now just stay still and we won’t have any problems.”

* * *

 

Yongseok looked like someone had poured a tin of whitewash over him. He was deathly pale, even his originally red and purple toned horns looked pale and sickly

“Yongseok, what’s wrong?” Jianing asked as soon as he saw him. He looked like he was about to pass out, like he was in shock.

“He-“ Yongseok began to stammer, clearly panicking. His breath sped up until he was nearly hyperventilating in Jianing’s arms, clutching onto him tightly.

“It’s alright, it’s alright, you’re safe here” Jianing said, already out of his mind with worry. He hadn’t trusted Casper before, but this must have been something different. Yongseok took a step back and slid the coat off from around his shoulders, revealing his wings. The skin was scratched and even torn in places, and one of the main bones that made up the structure was snapped at the joint, causing one wing to lie limp instead of spreading. With every little movement, Yongseok winced. It was clear that his wings were very sensitive.

“What did he do?” Jianing asked quickly, stepping forward to examine the wings. They’d take a lot of time to heal, especially with a break like that. He didn’t know if it was even possible to set a break like that straight. Yongseok burst into fresh tears and held onto Jianing again, shakily pointing at his legs

“It hurts, it hurts so much” Jianing’s face fell, eyes darkening as he felt filled with the familiar rage again.

“Yongseok, let’s get you in bed. You need to rest” he said firmly. Yongseok gave no protest as Jianing walked him into the bedroom. He fell down on the bed, hitting it face first with an almost lifeless amount of force. Jianing pulled up a chair next to Yongseok, stroking his lower back gently

“Come on, you’ll be alright. I’ll make sure he never touches you again.” Yongseok still sniffled, his face buried in his hands. He looked so tired, as if the whole world was crumbling down around him and he could do nothing about it. To him, it probably seemed like that was happening anyway.

“Casper said you wouldn’t like me. He said I was too dirty for you” Yongseok managed to get out between sobs and small hiccups. “He said you wouldn’t like me because I wouldn’t- put out” Even in this state he spoke tentatively, not knowing what the words meant. Jianing slowly pulled Yongseok “I promise, I still love you. No matter what Casper’s done, I still love you”

“It’s all my fault!” Yongseok wailed “He said I teased him too much, that I kept making you jealous” Jianing winced slightly. There was some truth to that statement, but he couldn’t tell Yongseok that. He picked his words carefully.

“You don’t tease people too much, I know you don’t mean to. You didn’t know any better. It’s not your fault.”

Yongseok shook his head “You’re just saying that to be nice.” He said, before curling up on the bed.

“Yongseok, I promise I’m not. And you know what a promise is, don’t you?” Jianing reached for one of Yongseok’s hands and ran his thumb over the back slowly. The demon flinched at first, but he soon settled down again once he realised he wasn’t going to get hurt. Yongseok nodded slowly. He’d learnt by now that it was best to trust other people, they knew better than he did. Jianing sighed, seeing that that hadn’t had much effect, and lay down next to Yongseok, trying his next tactic of hopefully distracting him. He wanted more than anything to hurt Casper worse than he’d hurt Yongseok, but no one would believe his claims- they’d either think he was mad for believing his boyfriend was a demon or they’d find Yongseok and take him away to God-only-knows-where.

“So it’s only me left for the contract now?” Jianing asked softly, looking down at Yongseok. The demon nodded slowly, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. “Can you tell me what I can do for my contract?”

Yongseok sniffed, caught his breath and started explaining between more little hiccups “Anything you want. But please, make it long. I don’t want to go back.” That struck Jianing suddenly. He never realised that Yongseok would have to leave. But it seemed obvious now- sort out all the contracts, then go back. That must have been why he’d waited so long between Takuya and Shin’s, then Shin and Casper’s.

“Yongseok... what if I said you had to stay with me forever, for whatever price you wanted?” Yongseok shook his head “That’s not allowed. That’s cheating.” Jianing frowned. This wasn’t working out too well “What about... if I got you to turn human? Would that work? Then you couldn’t go back” Yongseok shrugged

“It hurts to do that.” He seemed lifeless again, like he was going to pass out. “What would you ask of me in return?” Jianing asked, trying to keep Yongseok awake. He had to get to the bottom of this now, and fast.

“That you never leave,” Yongseok explained with a sniff. He never wanted to leave Jianing, but he was so scared that this wouldn’t work, that the contract would fail and he’d get sent back, never to see Jianing again. With the amount of other demons ready to summon, even if Jianing did nothing but summon for the rest of his life, he may never see Yongseok again.

“Why don’t we try, then? Let’s at least try, I want you to stay with me” Jianing said earnestly, a smile on his face. Yongseok didn’t feel the same, he was still pale and downcast. “I don’t know if it works. And if it doesn’t work- I might never see you again. Let’s just stay like this.” Jianing shook his head “Please, Yongseok, for me. You don’t get send back until you complete the contract, and if you never complete mine, you won’t go back, right?” Yongseok shrugged weakly.

“Maybe. Can’t I just sleep, Jianing?” He was starting to get annoyed. “Yongseok, try now, then you can sleep. Please, let’s just try” Jianing wheedled, slowly helping Yongseok up. Yongseok sighed and reached for Jianing’s hand, quietly whispering under his breath. Jianing hissed throughout the formation of the mark on his collarbone, but it was nothing compared to the excruciating pain that shot through Yongseok as soon as he finished speaking. He fell to the bed again with a strangled cry, back arching and limbs contorted as he felt every nerve in his body set itself on fire. Jianing shot back, watching his boyfriend scream and writhe, face and body burning red. He must have been going back, going to hell, there was no way this was going to make him human. It wasn’t long before Yongseok passed out from the pain, lying flat on the bed. Jianing watched in shocked awe as slowly, inch by tiny inch, his wings and horns slowly crumbled, dust particles being picked on on a small breeze and behind dragged away, leaving Yongseok with a bleeding head and back. Jianing knew what to do now, this was something he could deal with. After checking that Yongseok had a pulse and that he was still breathing, both positive, he grabbed the first aid kit (understocked- they’d been using it too often and assuming that they wouldn't have another disaster) and slowly began to clean and disinfect the wounds. It was tricker to bandage them, leaving Yongseok with bandages around his chest and the top of his head, leaving him looking like he’d been in a deadly accident. Jianing sighed, and with one last check for a pulse and breathing, slipped into bed next to Yongseok, pulling him closer and holding onto him protectively. No one could hurt him now.


	10. 10

“Ji, where did my phone go?”

“Wherever you put it, I haven’t moved it”

Yongseok huffed and took another cursory look around the mostly empty living room. When he couldn’t immediately see his phone, he started properly looking for it, kneeling down and looking under the coffee table and chairs. He and Jianing were moving out that day. Jianing had finally finished college, after a year, and he’d been offered a job back home. Yongseok had to stay with him, he wouldn’t want to live away from him, so they were both moving to China together.

It was time to move, Jianing thought. Yongseok had had too bad of an experience in Korea- it would be good for him to stay somewhere new. Plus, now that he was human, he could go out more. Jianing wanted to show him around, get him to meet his family, everything he couldn’t do whilst he was in Korea. He wanted to cheer Yongseok up, to put it plainly. He was still incredibly nervous around people he didn’t know and clung to Jianing like a clam. He needed to pull him out of his shell, to put it simply. A change of scenery would hopefully help that. He had been getting better though, talking about it with Jianing and it stopped him worrying so much. The nightmares stopped after a few months too, and they could both get a full night of sleep now

Yongseok pulled his phone out from between the sofa cushions with a triumphant cry. “I got it!” He announced, running into the kitchen and hugging Jianing from behind. He’d been having a lack of attention for far too long, he needed some cuddles right now. Jianing smiled and looked back from where he’d been packing the last few things- plates, cups, things they’d needed over the past few days. They were sending all their furniture over that day, along with the countless moving boxes, and they were flying over the day after, after spending a night in a quiet hotel.

That was the one flaw in his plan- the plane. He’d thought it would be trying to make sure Yongseok didn’t say something too loudly about demons, or wings and someone picking up what he said and asking questions. They had a protocol for that, they’d just say that Yongseok was part of a stage show, and was talking about some elaborate costume or storyline- that was easy to do, he was certainly very dramatic. That seemed to be easy enough though- Yongseok hated the idea of going on a plane. Once Jianing had taught him what it was, and shown him pictures, he had hated the idea. He “didn’t trust it,” or so he said. Jianing just though that he was scared of heights, but he insisted that wasn’t true.

_“I had wings, Jianing, I could fly, literally. I’m not scared of heights”_

_“But why don't_ _you go on the plane?”_

_“It doesn’t look like it works! The wings don’t move!”_

Jianing gave up, and Yongseok gave in. Still, he was bitterly against flying. Jianing thought back to the first time he had a contract- Sangmin told him Yongseok was jealous of the plane.

“Yongseok, is the reason you don’t want to go on the plane because you miss your wings?”

Jianing had hit the nail on the head.

Yongseok nodded slowly “Yeah, I miss them. They were nice, I liked flying. Even if I only got to do it once up here” he said with a shrug.

“It’s a lot easier to cuddle you without them though,” Jianing said, turning around and slowly running his hand over Yongseok’s back and feeling the two thin scars there. There was still a little nub of bone, right where his shoulder blades were. “And you don’t knock things over all the time. I’m still finding grains of rice all around the apartment”

Yongseok laughed “I’ll still do that, just with my arms this time. You have far too much faith in me” Jianing rolled his eyes playfully

“Why am I not surprised?” Now that Yongseok had lost his tall horns, Jianing had the height advantage, even if it was only four inches. It was good that the horns were gone, he could kiss the top of his head without losing an eye. Yongseok laughed cheekily and stood on his tiptoes to plant a kiss on Jianing’s cheek. Jianing ruffled Yongseok’s hair and slowly let go of him

“Come on, make yourself useful and start packing. We have a plane to catch.” Yongseok laughed and pulled Jianing into a strong kiss, arms holding him tightly against him.

Jianing smiled into the kiss and picked Yongseok up “Don’t try and distract me now, we’re supposed to be finished by now. You can’t pull me away this time”

“Not even once?” Yongseok asked, slowly drawing Jianing to the couch and sitting down with his arms open “Come cuddle me~” Jianing rolled his eyes again and lay down with Yongseok, holding him tightly.

“Ten minutes, but then we have to get back to packing”

“Ten minutes” Yongseok repeated with a laugh, but by the time ten minutes were up, neither of them wanted to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that we've reached the end (I still have some one-shots planned for this that I didn't include because they didn't add to the plot-) What did you think of this story? Did you like the way it was written, was it suspenseful enough, did the plot work? I ask this because I wrote this all myself without someone to beta it. As a writer, your writing never seems as good as anyone else's, and that can detract from the story and make you feel like you're not doing enough- even if you can't think of any better ideas?  
> It's alright if you think this was complete shit, just please tell me how and what I can do to improve. Thank you!  
> ~shitai


End file.
